Sapphire Diamonds
by Shampagne
Summary: When Sapphire joined the Cullen family no one knew how much she would change theie lives and how much they would change hers but when Sapphire has to leave them to go to the person who also loves her, while they be able to deal with her loss...
1. Chapter 1

Carlisle POV

I sighed and looked out the window very bored. One more hour till my shift ends. The hospital seemed so boring now a days. Every minute was like an hour, every hour was a day and every day was forever. I sighed again. A vampires life was too long. Tick Tock Tick Tock. Finally the day was over. Just a 15 minute journey before I would reach home. I locked my cabin door and ran out to my car. It was raining as usually. Forks was just a cloudy lemonade without the sweetness. Oh right I couldn't drink lemonade. I just drank animal blood. Sometimes I felt guilty to even drink animals blood but there was no way that even a drop of human blood will enter my body

In felt strangely bored so I decided to take a long route home. The road went through a desolate area with trees. There were owls hooting and wind singing. Forks is a small town. I kept on driving thinking about what to do tomorrow. Baseball, hunting? The same things every weekend. A lifted my neck to see a dark figure on the road. Then I saw it was a human. There was a girl on the road screaming and crying. Maybe she has been ran over. I quickly braked and got out the car. Her body was thin with many broken limbs and deep cuts and a mark of jaws on her wrist. She had been bitten

"Please! Stop the burning! Noo!" she shrieked.

I told her to hush fearing that somebody was around.

"It's OK I'm here don't worry. You'll be OK. I'm here. Ssh. Ssh," I consoled.

I knew she wouldn't be okay her life was ruined. She had died while still being able move. I carried her to the car and put her in the passenger seat where she continued to wail like a banshee. I drove breaking the speed limit to my house. Her screams were ear splitting. Poor girl. I could guess from the state of her body that her tranformation had been bad. What was I thinking transformations were always bad!

As I drove home breaking the speed limit, in the few seconds I had to think about this girl, What was I going to do with her? Where were her family? How can I explain this to her? Will my family accept her? This was the first time someone was joining my family without being half dead, born or making a decision! I glanced over at her. The girl had very bad wounds she was half dead but another vampire bit her not me. Her shrieking slowing began to die out as she was just whimpering and crying. Crying the last tears she could ever cry. By the time I drove in the garage she was completley silent.

I opened the door of the car and slowly took her out. I felt suddenly queasy,what was I going to tell my family? I kept my shoulders straight and walked over to the house and rang the bell. I heard Esme's shoes tap their way to the door.

"Carlisle, honey you could of opened the door.." she mumbled, soon to be stopped by the sight of a mauled girl in my arms...


	2. Chapter 2

Esme glanced down at the girl sadly. She her hand on her forehead to check her temprature thinking she was still alive. Her blood was no longer pumping. The girl was stone cold. Esme suddenly realised what had happended. I quickly put the whimpering girl on the sofa.

"Is she?" asked Esme.

"Yes" I replied nodding my head.

"I'd better get some pillows for her. You, you stay here with her" she said in monotone

She silently went upstairs not knowing whether she should be shocked, sad or happy. Esme came down in two seconds with not just pillows but cotton pads and bandages. She gave me some cotton pads and put the pillows under the girls head.

"Where did you find her?"

"On the way home she was lying on the road, screaming" I replied.

Some of the cuts on the girls skin began to heal slowly but the blood still remained.

"Esme, if you are feeling a bit, you know, about the blood I could put the bandages on her?"

"No. I'll help you. We need to get this poor girl better. I wont let you help her on your own" smiled Esme in determination.

"Good thing the kids aren't here huh?" I joked.

I don't think this joke helped Esme. Her smiled faded away as she began put the bandages around the girl. I could tell she was worried on how to tell the family. Once the girl was bandaged Esme carried her into the spare room where me and Esme stayed all night making sure the poor girl was fine and to be there when her transformation had been completed.


	3. Chapter 3

From Esme's Point of View

"Are you sure you want me to go?" asked Carlisle

"Yes. Yes, I'll be fine!" I said

"I mean she is a newborn.." continued Carlisle

"Go!" I laughed as I pushed Carlisle out of the door.

I shut the door behind me and went the spare bedroom. The girls wounds were healing and her was dried. I had washed her her last night and plaited it. The girl looked about 16 no more than 22. She was very thin and was quite short. Definatley not shorter than Alice though. Alice was exceptionally short!. Most of her bruises had began lighten and bones were clicking back in (Sorry if this is a bit graphic!). She looked asian, oriental to be more exact. I wondered if she could speak English. Most of my family knew some Mandarin and Cantonese.

I put another pillow under her legs to make sure she was properly comfortable and went to my office. If this girl was to join our family we probably would need another house which mean moving to Alaska. Renesme was not going to be happy! And nor was Jacob. I always looked forward to moving! Another house to design. Maybe we could live in a cottage. No that would be to small. Our family was getting to big. If this girl joined the coven that would mean I would have to say that I have 8 kids! Maybe this is the time for change. Maybe this girl isnt supposed to be my daughter...

I heard the bell ring. It was Alice's special ring! What was I going to tell them?

"Where is it?" demanded Edward.

"Edward!" I hissed

"Gran, is there another vampire in the house? Dad said there is but I didnt believe him." moaned Renesme

"Ooh! Can we see it! Is it a boy or a girl" giggled Alice.

"Oh for the sake of! Will you all shut up? Yes there is and she's still going through her transformations so I want you all to go to your respective bedroom and let this poor girl have some rest." I moaned

Everyone made there way in the house and started to unpack while I went to the spare room. I didnt really know a lot about transformations but I could tell that this girl was going to get a nasty shock in a few hours time....


	4. Chapter 4

From Renesme's Point of View

I can't believe there's gonna be another person in this house! Seriously its getting to crowded. I just hope this girl refuses to live with us. Then I can just carry on with my normal life. I'm so bored Uncle Carlisle isn't home yet and half the family are sitting next to the girl to see if she's ok! I can tell we are not going to get along!

From Edward's Point of View

Well generally everyone around here seems to think that a girl just turning up our house is perfectly normal! They don't all say it's a good thing especially Renesme, but how the heck do they think this is normal! Life was going at nice pace it was going fine! All of a sudden this girl turns up. God, why is my life never settled?

From Bella's Point of View

A new person might join the family. I need to be fair about this. Atleast this girl is vampire. When I joined things weren't in no way normal. I think this girl is going to be perfectly normal. She will settle in and things will just carry on as usual.

From Alice's Point of View

I hope this girl is good. We could have many shopping trips together. Bells's no fun when it comes to shopping and Rosalie's to, well you know scary! My visions say she's going to stay. It's best I don't tell anyone yet because some people don't seem to be as happy as me AKA Renesme. I'd better stop thinking about this aswell before Edward reads my damn mind again!

From Jasper's Point of View

I'm just glad this girls a vampire so I don't eat her! Seriously.

From Rosalie's Point of View

I have given myself the shock of my life by actually thinking this girl is good. For some reason I think this family needs some change and although this girl is pretty limp, lifeless and literally mummified in bandages, I think she's going to liven things up a bit

From Emmets Point of View

A new girl how can this not be good? I beat her at armwrestling matches and maybe I could teach her to wrestle mountain lions! I hope we keep her

**Shampagne(The Author) - Ok I don't really like to stretch stories so I just decided quickly write down everyones point of view. Reviews would be greatly appriciated! Thank you. Chapter 5 and 6 would probably be written tomorrow so keep eating fruit and drinking 8 glasses of water a day and most importantly keep reading.**

**Shamps xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

From Carlisle's Point of View

I entered through the door and put my briefcase on the floor to see the whole family doing what they usually do in the living room. Jasper reading, Alice going through magazines and catalogues, Emmett playing video games, Rosalie reading a mechanics boo, Edward playing the piano, Bella doing homework and Renesme sketching. Only Esme standing at the door looking nervous.

"You told them?" I asked

"Yes" squealed Esme

"Well how did they take it?" I continued

"Some better than others.." she said glancing towards Renesme

"Ah. Well her transformation should be finished soon. Should we take of the bandages to see if all the wounds are gone" I offered

"Yeah, sure. I'm bored as it is!" she said

Me and Esme glided upstairs to the spare room. I had a good look at her limbs. They were perfectly ok now. I slowly cut open most of the bandages, to see only scars were left. Her transformation was very quick.

"That girl must have had a bad experience before she was bitten" said Esme as she burnt the blood soaked bandages.

"Well her life is going to get much more positive" I said with a reasurring smile

"C'mon lets go down to the kids!" said Esme

We went back downstairs and talked to the kids about what might happen. We then decided to have a game of monopoly. Monopoly was a good game for vampires, it went on for ever. I had just built a hotel on Mayfair when I heard a scream from upstairs


	6. Chapter 6

From Esme's Point of View

I quickly bounced of my chair with everyone following me. The journey to the spare bedroom seemed to take ages. When I suddenly stopped at the door way. I saw a reflection in the mirror. The girl was terrified and confused. She was also probably ashamed aswell as her rags were very torn. When she saw me in the mirror along with half of the family. She shrieked once more. Carlisle quickly told the kids to go down. The girl quickly grabbed a lamp shade waved it at us.

"Dont you go anywhere near me! Who are you and why have you taken me here? Whats wrong with my eyes and why do I feel so thirsty? Have you drugged me?" she shouted

"No, no. Please were here to help. I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle. He found you on the road" I said

"Yes and I've also got something else to tell you" consoled Carlisle.

"What?" she yelled

We both took a deep breathe and said at the same time, "You're now a vampire."

"Ha! Well that proves it, I've been kidnapped by druggies!" she laughed in hysterics

She laughed some more and then she fell to the ground and began to sob.

We quickly went to her and helped her off the ground. We slowly suported her body and helped her outside. She was in deep shock.

"It's ok c'mon" said Carlisle.

"Water! I need water! Give me some some water" she commanded.

Me and Carlisle knew that water was not going to help her, she needed blood. First kills even if they are animals are always traumatic. But natural instincts will help her. Once she hunted maybe she could be more calmer so they could explain. Lucklily for us the forest was only a few paces away from the house. Once she was in forest. She had calmed down more. The fresh air helped

"What do you want to drink?" I asked loudly.

"Tequila with a wedge of lemon. I need alcohol!" she cried.

"Try again" said Carlisle.

"Vodka!" she demanded.

"The alcohol wont make it better, sweetie. Look at that deer, what reds and runs through it?" I suggested

"Blood! I'm not stupid!" she yelled

"Do you want this blood?" offered Carlisle.

"More than anything?" I added

"Yes, yes. I need it! I need it!" she sobbed.

"Then go get it!" I said somewhat harshly.

She ran and gracefully leaped on the deer...


	7. Chapter 7

From Renesme's Point of View

"Well, we told you our story, now tell us yours" said Carlisle.

The girl sighed. I rolled my eyes. She glared at me.

"Ok" she said "Here it goes. My name is Sapphire and I'm Chinese. My parents adopted me in China because my girl parents didn't want a daughter so they put me in an orphanage."

I could see that Aunt Esme felt sorry for Sapphire. But Sapphire said this with no emotion. What weird person!

"I lived in Los Angeles but my adoptive parents were always to over bearing. When I started to take drugs and drink heavily the disowned me. The best thing they've done for me. So I moved in with my boyfriend and we decided to run away to Forks" said Sapphire. She then smiled.

"It was a crazy idea but I did it for the fun. I never really like my boyfriend!" laughed Sapphire.

My mum and dad looked outraged! This girl's wayward! We'll definitely NOT take her in!

"Then I got into drug dealing. The supplier was a right weirdo. I couldn't sell enough weed so he got his gang to beat me up and leave me by the road. Then I think a vampire bit me and then you came in!" said Sapphire as she pointed at Carlisle

Then she giggled! Ooh, you should have seen the look of horror on Aunt Esme's face!

"So you gonna beat those guy up?" asked Rosalie.

"No. It my fault I'm here. And I'm going to get by it alone!" she said with determination.

Sapphire stood up and walked out the front door. Hurrah I thought! But then Aunt Rosalie ruint it by going after her.

"Dont go Sapphire. I think you could make this coven a bit more fun." said Rosalie.

I could see everyone thought the same. Then Sapphire grinned...


	8. Chapter 8

From Alice's Point of View

Now that my prediction has come true I can blab on about taking Sapphire shopping! Plus as a bonus there's going to be plenty of house shopping as we're moving to Alaska! To be honest I prefer Alaska to Forks don't tell Bella and Nessie that they're born and bred! Which reminds me Nessie is sobbing in her room because Jacob(The Dog) and all his mutts are going to stay here!(yay). No more wet dog smell. Personally I don't think Jacob is good for Nessie. She doesn't seem to understand that she's only with him because HE imprinted and that Jacob would probably tear up the town and have a MAJOR hissy fit if they broke up. It's a crazy relationship. Hope she finds someone better. Now that's one thing me and Edward agree on!

At the moment Sapphire only has the clothes or should I say the rags on her back. Maybe I could lend her some of my clothes. When we go to the mall tomorrow to buy her some clothes and stuff we need to make sure she looks fabulous! Sapphire is really pretty but not in the tragic way. As in she doesn't look sad or tragic. She looks really happy, not sombre like most vampires. Her hair is jet black like most Chinese people and she's a few inches taller than me. She's really skinny too, her fingers and toes especially. I get freaked out because her toes are as long as fingers!

A big cloud of steam appeared from Nessie's shower. Sapphire is using Nessie's shower to her dismay. She was wearing an old bathrobe of Nessie aswell.

"Hey! Oy, Alice!" yelled Sapphire.

I was suddenly startled when I saw her in front of me laughing.

"Err, yeah ok. You scared me. Lets get you something to wear." I said

"Ok. Well I was thinking about something which is cotton. My skin just feels to vampirish!" she said

"Vampirish?" I asked

"Yeah its a word I made up in the shower. I get great ideas in the shower!" she laughed

"Good, good" I said as I handed her a cotton tunic with some jean shorts.

"Wow! Those heels are gorgeous, can I borrow them" asked Sapphire

"Yeah sure just let me help you put them on. They're a bit fiddly" I said

I was about to fix one of the buckles on the heels when I noticed big black bruises on her ankles.

"Whoa! How did that happen?" I asked curioulsy

"Oh!" she laughed "Well as said I got drunk a lot so I often feel over and got bruised ankles, shame on me eh?" she said

"Yeah shame on you..." I said as I looked at her ankles.

This girl had been through a lot. A lot of tequila I should say

**Shamps(Me!)- Ok guys I hope your enjoying the story. I promise it will get better the next chapter will feature Sapphire and Carlisle talking! Nothing to exciting for now. Please Review! Please, please!** **I not for me, but for Sapphire. To help her settle in!**


	9. Chapter 9

From Carlisle's Point of View

"Hey, umm you, Carlisle, called me" said Sapphire in a confused tone

"Indeed, yes. Please take a seat I said as I read a book"

Sapphire sat down stiffly in front of me.

"This is like being to the Principal's office" she giggled," I'm not in trouble am I?"

"No, no! I just want you to answer some questions" I said

"Oh not a test is it! I know all your kids are smart. But they've been alive for like a century!" she moaned

I laughed!

"Well no not a test but more like an interview" I answered

"Interview, eh? Well I'm cool with that" she said.

"Vampires often have some kind of power, an unnatural power. Do you have some thing you can do?" I asked

"Well.. I can put my tongue up my nose! Wanna see?" she joked sarcastically

"Err, well no thanks. I'm sure you must have talked to Alice?" I questioned.

"Oh yeah great girl!" she said, "I love her clothes"

She showed me the shoes and tunic Alice lent her. It felt good to see that at least one member in the family liked Sapphire.

"Well, she can predict the future" I continued.

"Oh no way! Get out of town! You people are amazing. Let me guess, Edward can read minds?" she joked.

"Actually, he can and Jasper can control emotions, that's why you're perfectly calm about being a vampire! Without Jasper you would be having a panic attack" I said 'matter of factly'.

"Well I'll go thank Jasper shall I?" she arrogantly spoke as she lifted her self of the chair.

"Sapphire, sorry I should be so hard on you. But if you can believe vampires exist I can't see why you wont believe they have powers" I spoke, sympathetically.

"You're right you are being hard on me. I think I've done to much believing for today" she said sadly.

With that she left the room. I sighed. She was going to be a hard one.


	10. Chapter 10

From Rosalie's Point of View

"Family meeting" called Carlisle.

I knew the drill but Sapphire didn't so I took her to dining table we never used. It was called the disused dining table. I guessed the meeting was going to me concerning Sapphire. Sapphire sat between me Emmett. Renesme glared at her. Sapphire looked sad. Seriously Renesme needs to be less bitchy!

"Ahem" coughed Carlisle, who was at the top of the table.

"Well first of all, welcome Sapphire!" cheered Esme who was on the other end of the table.

Everyone clapped, cheered and whistled while Renesme sat with her arms crossed.

"Ok. Well lately the community are getting suspicious why me and Esme have decided to adopt so many kids" said Carlisle

"Even I'm wondering why!" joked Esme

"Having 8 kids is a bit uncommon, so we're going to live more separately." said Carlisle.

"Get to the point, Carlisle!" snapped Edward.

Edward could be such a bitch sometimes. Oops! I think he read my mind! He's glaring at me.

"Basically, who wants to adopt Sapphire and live separately!" said Carlisle.

Unintentionally my hand shot up. When I realised my hand was up I saw Renesme mouthing at her parents not to adopt Sapphire. Jasper and Alice we're debating about it. I kicked Emmett so his hand went up..

"Well ok Sapphire from now on you're parents are going to be Rosalie and Emmett!" said Esme

"Now the technical bit" explained Carlisle,"Bella, Nessie, Edward, Jasper, Alice and Emmett will be my adopted children"

"Me and Carlisle need to act 30!" said Esme.

"Our eldest son,Emmett moved out with his wife, Rosalie" continued Carlisle.

"You two need to be 25" said Esme.

"They adopted a girl called Sapphire" said Carlisle.

"Who is 17!" added Esme.

"Will we be living near each other?" asked a scared Alice.

"Of course! We'll all be Cullens, but some of us will live separately. We'll still see each other every day!" consoled Esme.

"Thats why we're buying 2 houses in Alaska." said Carlisle.

"Alaska!" shrieked Reneseme,"Alaska? How can you even say that word? I'm not leaving Jacob and that final."

"But Nessie, people are going to start asking questions" said Emmett.

"I dont care! Let them ask whatever they want. I'm staying here!" cried Renesme as she ran of to her bedroom.

Bella and Edward went after her. Me and Emmet both looked down to Sapphire who looked a bit guilty.

"Dont worry Sapphy, Nessie's is like that" comforted Emmett.

"Ok, dad" smiled Sapphire, " but I think I need some alone time in my room."

"Hey Sapphire! It's 7 am! The mall might open soon. Alice want to take you shopping. Are you good at carrying heavy bags?" I asked.

Sapphire liaghed and ran into her bedroom which was no longer known as the spare bedroom...


	11. Chapter 11

From Esme's Point of View.

"C'mon! I've warmed up the car. Get down here. The shops are going to open any minute!" I yelled

Rosalie, Sapphire and Alice appeared. Bella didn't want to come shopping. Sapphire was now wearing woolen jumper over a tight turtle neck top. the jumper was a chocalate brown which I had knitted efficiently through the night. Her slbows were jutting out of her as she stepped shyly towards the car. She sat in the back seat with Alice looking out the window.

"Don't get to used to Forks! We're moving to Alaska in a week or so" laughed Rosalie.

"Yeah! Out of all the places we've lived in, Forks has to be the most shittiest! To much rain. Don't tell Bella that!" continued Alice.

"Does Bella stand for Annabella," asked Sapphire.

"Naw. It's Isabella" answered Rosalie.

"But should't it be Izzy like Isabella?" said Sapphire.

"Lol! Izzy way to much of an enthuisiastic name for Bella!" laughed Alice.

"Alice" I snapped.

"Sorry, but you no it's true!" mumbled Alice.

She was right deep down I did know it was the truth...

When we finally reached the shops. We stood in front taking a deep breathe. We were going for a big shop. A whole wardrobe for one person! Sapphire didn't really look like an extreme shopper.

"Ok, Sapphire. Buy anything you like but get it packed up because we're moving to Alaska. Only keep your favourites for the coming days!" I said.

"Oh, ok! Can we look at dresses forst, please?"asked Sapphire.

Good she wasn't to shy. We rushed of to the local dress shop: Satina Silk. Satina Silk we're very used to us coming in all the time. They knew us well after all they we're our dress stockists! Satina Silk was a medium sized shop. They only kept one copy of the the dresses on show. The rest were in a stock room at the back of the shop or maybe in France, in which case we would have to wait! They also had 3 changing rooms. Rosalie got a ring on her phone so she decided to sit on one of the plush, silk sofas and text away. 5 minutes later Sapphire appeared with a rather revealing dress. It short, purple and strapless. This was going to cause unwanted attention but I thought it must have some kind of classyness if Satina herself thought it was good.

"Zis velvet just arrived zis morning, from my zeamstress in France" bragged Satina. Satina may have bragged a lot but she had a good heart and a bubbly personality! It was true she couldn't have the time to sew everything.

"Sapphire, we Cullen's do renew our vows all the time, so maybe you want to get a nice dress for wedding? Why not make it yellow, so you synchronise with the girl?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure! Just be a minute. When I know what I'm looking for, I can get things in a jiffy!" said Sapphire.

The next dress was a light lemon, yellow. It was cotton soft. Much better than the purple one!

"Oh my goodness!" shrieked Alice.

We always got outbursts from Alice when she was in Satina Silk. We hurried over to see what she was looking at

"Ah! I zee you have taken a liking to zee Zapphire, Zilk dress" said Satina in her French accent.

"Sapphire's your name!" jumped Rosalie as she pointed to Sapphire.

"Glad you noticed!" laughed Sapphire.

"Try it on!" urged Alice as she passed Sapphire a bundle of silk.

Sapphire nervously went in the changing room and after a few complaints on how hard it was to wear the the dress she came out...Jaws dropped as we stared at the magnificent until Satina began to clap. Sapphire timidly laughed and struck a pose and twirled around.

The dress was made out of sapphire, silk. The sleves were tight going down to here elbows. The dress reached the ground and there was some intricate flower pattern on the waist of the the dress. The silk gleamed even in the dim spotlight of the shop. 10 minutes later we were out of the shop after spending 1k, discussing what acessories would go with the sapphire dress.

"Some teardrop earings would look gorgeous with the dress, but for now lets go buy you some cosmetics, Sapphire" said Alice.

We all changed direction and walked to the makeup counter in a department store. It smelled very sweet as the perfume section was near to, which reminded me to buy Sapphire some perfume. I went browsed over the perfume smelling each one. Each one had a strong smell. I could differciante between them. Eventually I chose one with tops notes of citrus fruits, middle notes of rose and base noted of lavender. The perfume was called Turkish Sunset. A very pretty name!

By the time I got backed to the makeup counter. The girls had already finished picking make up. Unlike most most vampires Sapphire didn't pick the lightest shade available. She thought that people would suspect something if we were all pale. She even bought bronzer and fake tan. Something I wasn't to happy about. She should be proud of her skin. Silly girl! After that we left to go and shop for some other clothes. Sapphire didn't really take much interest. Don't really blame her, I think taking Sapphire out was more to get her used to humans not spending 5 hours shopping with Alice!

**Shamps- Hey sorry guys I havent updated in forever. From now on i might have around 2 chapters a week! They will be around this length. i knew u guys would want longer chapter! Please review, ur reviews are what keeps me writing!**

**Thanks! : -)**


	12. Chapter 12

From Emmett's Point of View

I packed the last of my boxes with my clothes and bedding. I hauled all my other boxes downstairs and came back to my room. Rosalie was gazing out the window. She turned back and glanced back at me.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey! Wassup?" I asked.

"Well we're finnaly moving to Alaska! And leaving Forks behind!" laughed Rosalie.

"Hey I heard that!" wailed Renesme from her.

She still hadn't managed to get over the fact we were leaving Forks. I wouldn't be surprised if she said she hadn't told Jacob yet. She also hadn't managed to get along with Sapphire. By now Sapphire had realised there was no point chasing after. Maybe Renesme just wont accept her. She had a month to get to know Sapphire. Renesme was still giving her the cold shoulder. Thinking about Sapphire, I wondered how it was going to be like moving in with her.

Carlisle said that we were going to have a smaller house which was just a 2 minute walk away from the main house. We were going to have a nice cosy log cabin. That reminded me of my childhood as a human. My family was really poor and we weren't educated but now I lookback I was really happy as a human. We used be a very tight knit family. Maybe, maybe I would have been happier as a human? What was I thinking? Vampires are the best! Log cabins just bring back to many memories! It's going to be hard living in there.

No offense to Sapphire ofcourse but I knew very well how three's a crowd. Plus it would be awkward for her living with a married couple and not even being their daughter. I don't want to make her feel like a tennant at our house! She should feel more welcome and Renesme should really accept her. I think Sapphire was felling lonely, Renesme was the only person in the house her age and she hated her. Renesme was being a realy cow. Bella and Edward have spoilt her too much.

Anyways Edward read my mind I decided to think about the logistical measure of moving to Alaska. Between me and Rosalie we had 35 boxes, yes a lot. 20 of them were hers but I would help her carry them anyways! I took 5 boxes down and then I saw Bella looking very stressed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I think Nessie's gone to tell Jacob we're moving, he isnt going to take this to well!" she cried breathelessly.

"Woah, woah! Calm down. I'm sure she can handle this situation. Tell now you come in my car" I consoled as I helped her with any extra boxes.

"Edward's gone after her he said. He said it was my fault this happended! I need to talk to him!" Bella suddenly screamed while we were in the car.

"Woah! Edward and Alice are in the car behind us. We'll stop at the petrol station ok?" said Rosalie.

"Ok, ok" said Bella in a more calmer tone

I put my foot on the accelarator while Rosalie called Edward to tell him too stop over at the petrol station. I looked over to see the speed limit :50. I was so breaking it! I fell a rush of adrenaline as I pulled over leaving tyre marks. We quickly stepped out and Edward was already there. Bella was sobbing with no tear as she ran over to him. He lifted her up and took her into the car. Well thats the end of that story. Edward's car drove away from the petrol station.

We quickly drove away, delayed. The journey to Alaska took around 60 hours. Being vampire we didn't need to find any hotels to sleep or toilets to pee in but we did need to keep on filling the car up and keep ourselves entertained. The car journey seemed to go on for ever. For as much as know, Sapphire is in Carlisle's and Esme's car with Renesme. Ooh, there were going to be arguments. Our car was third to Alaska. Jasper and Alice had already reached. Bella and Edward were very near. We were near and Carlisle's car was a good 100 km away.

As I begin to drive near the snowtopped mountain I felt a surge of happiness. A big glassy, wooden building was ahead of me. 2 cars we're parked near it. 100 metres away from the building was a much smaller building. I assumed this was going to be our home. I heard a horn behind me and I turned around, Carlisle's car was right behind us! We pulled over near the big house and got out. Sapphire actually came out Carlisle car before it stopped. Sapphire ran towards me and Rosalie looking distraught.

"Car journey from hell" said Sapphire...

**Sorry I know I promised that the chapters will come out quicker but.... with school and homework and life, there will be around one chapter a week. Sorry : -(. But please keep reading the story is going to get interesting. Alaska is where the story is set. Reviews will be greatly appriciated. thanks!**

**xoxo Shamps!**


	13. Chapter 13

From Esme's Point of View

I could clearly see how upset Sapphire was after the car journey. In beginning of it she was very excited about Alaska because she hated the rain in Forks and thought that the house in Alaska would feel more like her home as everyone will be new there. As we progressed through the journey Renesme kept on gloating and making Sapphire feel ashamed of the way she died. Sapphire said that it was her own fault she died and that no one else needs to have an opinion in it. Renesme agreed, about the fact that Sapphire's death was her own. Some times when we stopped at petrol stations Renesme must have said even worse things as I wasn't there. Sapphire looked clearly upset after stopping at petrol stations so I limited the amount of stops. This is definitely a matter I should address to Edward and Bella: they've spoilt her too much.

I took out my blue prints of the design of Sapphire's room and called Emmett and Rosalie aswell. I decided to their house first. Although their house was considerably smaller. I loved the layout of it! On the bottom floor there was a living room and a small kitchen diner as we wouldn't really be using it! On the top floor there were many large glass windows which made the house very bright. Emmett and Rosalie had a room and en suite and so did Sapphire. I gave Emmett and Rosalie the plans for there room and bathroom and gave them tins of paint then I went over to Sapphire's room who was already ready with tins of paint.

I wouldn't say that Sapphire's room is large but it isn't small. If you have a bedroom that's very big it's just annoying have to walk around from one end to the other! We decided to paint the walls a shade sapphire. We quickly started painting.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine" she said quietly.

"You clearly are!" I said.

"No I'm not!" she said in an annoyed tone.

I decided to leave it at that, I don't think she wanted anyone to know about Renesme bullying her.

"Ok, ok. Sorry," I sighed

She sighed to.

We quickly finished of the painting and began to lay the hardwood flooring. We were going to have underfloor heating but Sapphire wanted a small, fluffy white rug. After laying the floor Emmett came up with my worst nightmare: flat packed furniture. Flat packfurniture is a despicable item which causes arguments, tension and family arguments. I took a deep breathe and approached the the box. I opened the box with my long, sharp nails. Then I tore open the plastic instruction and warranty paper. They were is Swedish. The good thing in being a vampire is that you have plenty of time to waste so I know Swedish, Portuguese and Russian. Thinking of languages I decided ask Sapphire If she knew any languages.

"Um, Sapphire?" I said.

"Yes" she spoke.

"Can you speak any languages?" I asked.

"Oh tons!" she laughed.

Good more languages, more life. That was my motto.

"I speak American English, English English, Scottish English, Welsh English, Irish English, Northern English, Australian English..." she continued.

I laughed. She laughed.

"Not everyone's clever!" she smiled.

The furniture in Sapphire's room consisted of : A bed (even though she didn't sleep), a desk, a wardrobe, a chest of drawers, a nightstand and dressing table. All painted white. We were going to have a sapphire and white theme. With our incredibly super vampire strength we quickly finished all the the furniture. Sapphire quickly painted the bathroom herself as it was only small. As I began to put cover on Sapphire's bed, Emmett came up with the boxes of her stuff.

"Sapphire, I'm going to help the others with there rooms. Emmett's bought all your stuff up here" I called.

I decided to leave to let Sapphire have a bit of time to herself as she unpacked. She definitely needed it...

**Shamps- I promise, promise to write another chapter before I leave for Italia next week! I'm so excited. Please keep up the reviews! :) Love ya!**

**xoxo Shamps**


End file.
